Childhood
by xAkemihime
Summary: Os tripulantes do Thousand Sunny vão parar em uma estranha ilha que possui um passado banhado em tristeza e sangue. Como isso poderá afetá-los?
1. Prólogo

**Considerações iniciais: **One Piece não me pertence, mas o enredo, tal como os personagens novos e ilha são inteiramente meus. A história NÃO TEM casal. É só uma diversão, uma aventura, envolvendo os mugiwara. No entanto, pode ser que ocorra alguma insinuação ZoRobin, mas o foco da história certamente não é nada romântico. A história pode conter alguns spoilers do mangá, se passa depois de Dressrosa.

Por fim, esse começo é mais uma introdução mesmo para vocês não ficarem muito perdidos lá pra frente.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Prólogo.

Há muito tempo existia uma enorme ilha localizada no que hoje é conhecido como Novo Mundo. Uma ilha de grande esplendor, com a fauna e a flora sendo sua atração principal. Sua beleza era magnífica, o orgulho de seus cidadãos.

Era uma ilha pacífica apesar de tudo. Devido a isso que rapidamente ganhou o nome de Kazuaki. As pessoas viviam de modo calmo e com alegria. Em paz. Às vezes até brincavam chamando aquele lugar de paraíso.

Claro que parte disso se devia a seu honorável Imperador, Isamu Fujiwara. Fazendo jus ao nome de corajoso guerreiro, ele quem acabara com as tribos que povoavam aquele local, tribos essas que não passavam de selvagens canibais, causando grandes confusões, aterrorizando vários cidadãos.

Depois de trazer de volta a paz ao povo de Kazuaki, o Imperador pôde viver serenamente sua vida, se casando com uma mulher e tendo três belos filhos.

Takayuki, o filho mais velho, crescera rodeado da nobreza de seu nome, e sendo ensinado sobre tudo referente à liderança, já que seria aquele quem herdaria o lugar de seu pai quando este falecesse.

Apesar de este filho lhe dar orgulho, Isamu se sentia decepcionado com o que veio depois. Yasuko veio logo depois de Takayuki, seu pai esperava fazer deste um grande guerreiro, tal como seu irmão, porém ele nada se interessava por isto, tendo uma personalidade mais calma e evitando a todo custo qualquer tipo de violência.

E então finalmente chegara a caçula dos Fujiwara: Masumi. Sendo a única mulher entre os filhos, a criança ganhara bastante atenção e mimos. Sua beleza e grau de pureza fazendo jus ao seu belo nome. Ela certamente tinha um ar angelical e especial.

Sendo assim os anos se passaram, e as três belas crianças logo se tornaram pessoas respeitáveis entre a população que os tratava com grande honra.

Seu pai estava cada vez mais orgulhoso, embora os problemas com os dois filhos mais novos começassem a transparecer com o passar do tempo.

Yasuko simplesmente não se importava com nada, ganhando grandes sermões tanto de seu pai como de sua mãe sobre como deveria aprender o valor da responsabilidade e de seus deveres. Ele alegava dizendo que não tinha com que se preocupar, já que não era o irmão mais velho e não seria o futuro Imperador de Kazuaki.

Infelizmente esta não era a única preocupação de Isamu quando seus filhos ficaram mais velhos.

- Masumi! Onde você estava? – Indagou ele uma vez quando andava afobado por seu palácio a procura de sua filha, quem finalmente encontrara andando silenciosamente para seu quarto.

- Estava aqui oras! – Respondera ela, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. A mentira clara em seus olhos irritou seu pai.

- Andou explorando a floresta novamente? – A pergunta soara mais como uma afirmativa, apesar da menina negar.

Isamu se aproximou dela com passos firmes, fazendo-a se encolher de leve, já prevendo as reclamações que viriam de seu pai.

- Você sabe que donzelas estão proibidas de pisar nas florestas! É um lugar onde só há animais selvagens e principalmente caçadores. É perigoso para alguém como você. – Sua voz severa não fez Masumi contestar, apenas abaixar a cabeça, murmurando um pequeno pedido de desculpas.

Porém Isamu sabia que somente isso não bastava. Conhecia sua filha o suficiente para saber que ela faria aquilo de novo. Ultimamente ela estava se tornando cada vez mais desobediente e isso o preocupava mais do que a incompetência de Yasuko.

Foi com esse pensamento que Isamu chamou dois de seus melhores homens e lhes encarregou da tarefa de proteger Masumi. Se tornando seus seguranças pessoais, acompanhando-a a todo instante para que dessa forma impedisse da menina ir aonde não devia.

No começo havia funcionado, o que fez o Imperador ficar satisfeito e Masumi irritada. No entanto não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse um jeito de lhes passar a perna. Uma mulher bonita como ela havia se tornado, aprendeu rapidamente a domar os seguranças, que apesar de serem homens corretos, ainda sim eram homens. Sempre suscetíveis às lábias, às palavras doces de uma mulher sedutora.

E então, em uma dessas explorações às escondidas na floresta foi que Masumi dera de frente com uma árvore que brotara um estranho fruto. Era diferente de tudo que havia visto, tanto em forma como em cor. E hipnotizada pela peculiaridade que encontrara, ela pegou o fruto da árvore e a levou para casa.

Em seu quarto, Masumi pegara os livros que sua Ama Chiyo lhe dera, ensinando-a sobre a fauna e a flora da ilha. Estudou com atenção a procura de algum que descrevesse o que ela havia colhido, porém nada encontrou.

Com o fruto em suas mãos e deixando o medo de lado, resolveu prová-lo. Tinha medo de ser algo venenoso, mas depois de morder um pedaço, a única coisa que lhe dera vontade de fazer foi de cuspir tudo. O gosto era simplesmente horrível, fazendo seus olhos encherem d'água. Mas apesar disso, ela forçou o fruto passar por sua garganta adentro, finalmente engolindo.

Infelizmente mal sabia a menina os efeitos que aquilo iria causar em sua vida.

Ainda com a fruta em mãos, se assustou com a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta. Eram os seguranças, preocupados com o sumiço da filha de seu Imperador novamente. Assim que a viram no aposento, sentada em sua cama com as botas suja de lama da floresta, eles entenderam o que havia acontecido e ficaram um tanto quanto furiosos.

E discutindo com a menina, foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Foi então que ela percebeu que eles não estavam em seu juízo perfeito. Estavam tomados pela raiva de serem sempre passados para trás por ela, além de correrem o risco de sofrer uma grave punição de Isamu, caso este descobrisse que não estavam cumprindo as ordens, deixando sua filha mais nova a mercê dos perigos.

Estavam fartos da situação em que se encontravam sempre nos últimos meses.

Masumi foi percebendo isso vendo que eles estavam quase ao seu lado na cama. Ela não sabia o que eles fariam com ela, mas certamente não seria boa coisa. O medo foi então crescendo em seu interior, sem saber o que fazer, como se defender do que estava por vir, afinal era apenas uma mulher contra dois homens fortes, que chance tinha?

Foi então que sem saber como, uma frase veio-lhe a mente, e vendo-a escapar de seus lábios que a confusão maior se deu início.

Ao proferir tal frase, com o rosto preenchido de medo e surpresa, ela viu os homens que agora estavam ao seu lado, se transformando lentamente em pessoas mais velhas. Seus cabelos castanhos dando lugar ao branco puro, suas peles lisas e joviais ficando enrugadas como de um idoso.

Então os dois seguranças que momentos antes aparentavam ter no máximo trinta anos, agora estavam como se tivessem oitenta ou até mais. Tornaram-se verdadeiros anciões.

Ela esperou que a situação parasse por aí, mas o processo de envelhecimento não cessou, ocorrendo ainda de modo rápido e assustador. De tal forma que no final restara somente os ossos dos homens fortes e cheios de energia que haviam entrado naquele quarto.

Tal transformação fez o estômago de Masumi dar um salto, ficando totalmente embrulhado. Ela rastejou até a beirada da cama, vomitando todo o café da manhã que havia comido mais cedo. Ela tremia, com os olhos arregalados, fixos nos esqueletos no chão.

O desespero havia tomado conta de si.

Ela pensava em manter a situação em segredo absoluto, planejava de alguma forma esconder tudo antes que alguém descobrisse. Não sabia como iriam reagir diante disso.

Porém antes que o tremor de seu corpo passasse, assim como o desespero ao presenciar tal cena, um grito foi ouvido da porta entreaberta de seu quarto.

Seus olhos foram de imediato para lá, se encontrando com os de sua Ama. A anciã Chiyo estava provavelmente mais assustada do que a menina, fitando-a com o medo claro emanando de si. No entanto, antes que Masumi pudesse dizer algo, ela saiu.

E foi aí que os rumores se deram inicio. Rumores que a família Fujiwara tentava a todo custo dar um fim. Rumores que diziam que a filha mais nova do corajoso Imperador era na verdade uma bruxa, envolvida com terríveis magias negras.

Logicamente a velha ama da menina que dera início aos boatos. E logicamente também que seu pai havia descoberto a morte de seus homens. Todavia, ele, assim como sua mãe e seus irmãos, não acreditavam que Masumi era culpada daquilo. Ou se acreditavam, não demonstravam. O importante é dizer que eles a defenderam no começo, defenderam a honra de sua família contra as terríveis histórias que estavam sendo contadas por toda a vila daquela ilha.

O nome Kazuaki foi perdendo cada vez mais o sentido na ilha. Aquele não era mais um lugar pacífico.

- Chiyo! – Era uma tarde ensolarada quando Masumi estava farta dos insultos recebidos das pessoas a sua volta quando havia decidido ir ao vilarejo.

Com a raiva dominando, ela abandonou seus afazeres no vilarejo e partiu para a pequena casa mais afastada que agora pertencia a sua antiga ama, Chiyo.

Não demorou muito para chegar lá e encontrar a velha senhora diante do fogão a lenha, preparando algo para comer. Chiyo se assustou com a presença da menina, largando a panela e pegando um crucifixo na parede, apontando para ela.

- Eu não sou uma bruxa! – Masumi gritava para ela, porém em vão. A mulher estava desesperada, chamando-a de bruxa e dizendo para afastar seu mal da casa dela.

A raiva de Masumi foi se intensificando. Ela julgava sua ama a grande culpada por sua vida se tornar um verdadeiro inferno.

Uma nova frase veio-lhe a mente e ela se viu tentada a testá-la. Olhou para a anciã e pronunciou as palavras. Porém algo diferente aconteceu desta vez. A idosa mulher foi se tornando cada vez mais nova, um processo acelerado de rejuvenescimento, deixando-a cada vez menor, de modo que quando finalmente cessou, Chiyo não passava de um bebê de menos de um ano de idade, seu choro ecoando por toda a casa.

Foi aí que Masumi viu o que tinha feito. Olhando para suas mãos tremendo de pavor, ela saiu da casa correndo.

Antes ela se defendia, dizendo que não era uma bruxa, que não utilizava magia negra, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Ela não disse nada daquele evento para ninguém, nem mesmo para sua família. Mas como era apenas um pequeno vilarejo, as noticias corriam rápido. Não tardou a todos saberem que a velha mulher que trabalhava no palácio para a filha mais nova do Imperador, havia se tornado um pequeno e inocente bebê.

Devido a isso os rumores foram ficando mais sérios.

O ápice da enorme confusão foi em uma noite quando a menina estava em seu quarto, tentando dormir, porém sem sucesso. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil dormir com tudo aquilo acontecendo.

Foi então que ela ouviu várias vozes próximas à janela de seu quarto que dava para frente do palácio. Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, Masumi se levantou de sua cama, indo para o parapeito da janela, surpreendendo-se com o que viu lá embaixo.

Na frente do palácio do Imperador, um grupo de cidadãos se encontrava, carregando tochas e armas tais como facas, machados e outras coisas, gritavam pedindo para entregarem a bruxa para assim ser morta.

O que mais espantou Masumi naquele dia foi ver seu pai do lado de fora da janela suspirar pesaroso e consentir que buscassem sua filha. Ele havia desistido de defendê-la, tanto ele como todo o resto de sua família. No fim, eles não acreditavam nela.

Sentindo-se traída por todo seu povo e sua família, Masumi conseguiu fugir antes mesmo que adentrassem seus aposentos e a capturassem.

E então ela correu. Com lágrimas aos olhos ela correu até que sentisse seus pés doerem e a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas lhe impossibilitar de ir mais a frente.

A menina havia ido para o interior da densa floresta que rodeava o vilarejo. A floresta que tanto gostava de explorar, agora durante a noite parecia assustadora, perigosa.

Mas ela ficou lá. Depois de alguns dias indo cada vez mais para o interior da floresta, acabou encontrando uma caverna e fez de lá seu novo lar.

Agora sobrevivendo por conta própria, com medo de ser encontrada pelos cidadãos da ilha, a raiva lentamente ia tomando conta de si. Raiva de tudo e de todos. Raiva daquele poder que ia descobrindo aos poucos, raiva da traição sofrida por aqueles que julgava que a amavam. Raiva do rumo que sua vida havia tomado.

E um dia, aventurando-se mais no interior da caverna, descobrira que ela era bem profunda, não só uma simples cavidade que aparentava. E foi lá, no mais profundo interior da caverna rochosa que encontrara alguns estranhos livros. Ela se surpreendeu por encontrar aquele tipo de coisa lá, mas se sentiu feliz com o fato. Seria uma boa distração em meio a tudo que passava.

Porém aquilo era somente a calma em meio à tempestade que ainda estava cedo para acabar.

Masumi, apesar de se refugiar na caverna, às vezes tinha de se arriscar a sair de lá para buscar algo para se alimentar. Alguma fruta – que não fosse tão estranha quanto aquela, que a garota suspeitava ser a causa de todo o poder estranho que seu corpo havia adquirido – ou animal que passasse por perto. Havia uma nascente não muito longe que a mantinha um pouco saudável também, isso era de grande ajuda.

- Olha lá! Ali está ela!

- Bruxa! Encontramos a bruxa!

E foi em uma dessas incursões que ela havia sido avistada. Porém, diferente de antes, a fuga se tornava bem difícil.

Aparentemente a população do vilarejo havia formado grandes grupos de busca pela menina. E quando ela foi vista, logo eles gritaram por reforços, de modo que muitas pessoas estavam agora em seu encalço.

Tudo o que resta a saber daí em diante é que a jovem Masumi foi capturada. Não sem antes transformar alguns dos cidadãos em meras caveiras com seu dom de envelhecimento, assim como também deixando-os mais novos, como simples bebês.

Mas infelizmente sua tentativa foi em vão.

Ela não fora só capturada, como também prepararam uma enorme fogueira no centro do vilarejo e amarraram-na lá.

Masumi já previa o seu triste fim, e durante todo este tempo, ela só dizia uma coisa. Com a raiva já em pose de seu corpo há muito tempo, ela ameaçava os cidadãos, alegando de que eles iriam pagar por tudo aquilo, que ela iria se vingar de todos eles, mesmo depois de morta.

Tomados pelo horror, eles ascenderam a fogueira, queimando-a viva sem nenhum pudor.

Em meio às chamas, somente o eco da voz de Masumi Fujiwara era ouvido, sua prometida vingança pairando no ar cinza daquela noite.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo já começa com os mugiwara e está prontinho aqui. Logo mais eu posto. :D

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo um.

O céu estava estrelado naquela noite, com a enorme lua cheia se tornando a atração principal, deixando a noite clara e bonita. O mar em volta do majestoso navio Thousand Sunny estava, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, finalmente calmo e sereno. A agitação causada pelas tempestades sucessivas até que enfim acabara, para o alívio dos tripulantes do navio pirata dos Chapéus de Palha.

Agora que finalmente tudo se acalmara, o bando pôde relaxar tranquilamente. Segundo a navegadora Nami, ao menos naquela noite não haveria mais com o que se preocupar.

Sendo assim, depois do enorme jantar feito com muito carinho por Sanji, cada pirata foi se preparar para dormir.

Robin e Nami foram para o quarto delas. A arqueóloga estava acostumada a passar várias noites lendo livros, desfrutando do silêncio e da calma no navio, porém até mesmo ela estava cansada e com sono depois da agitação e estresse causados pela tempestade. Sendo assim, as duas rapidamente se arrumaram e foram dormir.

Assim como elas, os homens também fizeram o mesmo, exceto Zoro. Este acabou ficando encarregado de pegar o turno da noite para vigiar o navio, como era de costume. O espadachim havia subido para o ninho da gávea e lá ficou passando seu tempo em mais um de seus exagerados treinamentos, levantando pesos absurdamente grandes para qualquer ser humano normal.

As horas logo foram se passando, e Zoro que até então estava treinando, finalmente deu uma pausa, sentando-se no chão frio do ninho da gávea. Ele encostou suas costas a parede e foi só aí que notou o quanto estava cansado. E com sono. Verdade seja dita: Zoro sempre estava com sono.

Ele fechou seus olhos pelo que julgou serem apenas alguns instantes, somente para relaxar um pouco, quando ouviu a voz imponente de seu capitão no deque do Sunny.

- Uma ilha! Pessoal, acorda! Ilha a vista! – Ele gritava querendo acordar a todos. Zoro se aproximou da janela do ninho da gávea e comprovou o que Luffy falara. Realmente, ao longe, muito pequeno, estava o formato do que parecia ser uma ilha.

- Cala a boca, Luffy! Nós não somos surdos! – Nami logo chegou ao lado do moreninho, batendo com força no topo de sua cabeça, fazendo-o ficar quieto. – Zoro! Era para você estar de vigia essa noite, não nos avisou por quê? – Ela se voltou para o espadachim que havia descido, se juntando a eles.

Ele só coçou a cabeça enquanto vários xingamentos de Nami foram dirigidos a sua incompetência por ter dormido quando devia estar em alerta.

- Ah estou cercada de idiotas mesmo... – Bufou ela, indignada. Robin, que estava ao seu lado, se limitou a rir.

Com a confusão que Luffy havia causado, todos os tripulantes haviam acordado e foram saindo para o deque aos poucos querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

- Luffy, você conseguiu assaltar a geladeira de novo seu merda? – A voz alta e nervosa de Sanji calou todos os murmurinhos dos companheiros. Ele não estava com os outros do lado de fora do navio, sua voz vinha da cozinha, o que fez Luffy se encolher ligeiramente atrás de Nami.

- É... Opa. – O capitão sorriu sem graça. – Eu fiquei com fome sabe...

Sanji saiu irritado da cozinha, encontrando Luffy e o cumprimentando com um belo chute que fez o moreno cair... Em cima de Zoro, claro.

- Como você conseguiu destruir aquele cadeado? – Perguntou o loiro, sua voz em uma clara mistura de raiva e surpresa. Ele nunca ia se cansar de se surpreender com o que Luffy era capaz de fazer.

- Quem você pensa que é pra jogar esse idiota para cima de mim? – Zoro se levantou, jogando o capitão para outro lado.

Luffy nunca se estressava com esse tipo de situação, ele estava com um sorriso aberto como se não se importasse com as reclamações que começaram a sair da boca de Sanji, e agora de Zoro.

- Calem a boca por pelo menos um segundo! – Porém como sempre, Nami foi capaz de manter a ordem. Ela estava com um ar sério, olhando para o log pose em seu pulso.

- Alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Robin, curiosa.

- Sim... Nenhuma das três agulhas desse log pose apontam para a ilha. – Ela disse um pouco confusa.

- Igual Punk Hazard então. – Franky, do outro lado de Nami, falou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

- Acha que devemos ir lá? – Perguntou finalmente, depois de algum tempo.

- Claro que sim! – Luffy quem respondeu, completamente empolgado com a ideia de conhecer uma nova ilha.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa ilha, Robin? – Nami ignorou o capitão, se voltando para a amiga, esperançosa de que ela soubesse para onde estavam indo.

- Não. Não sei absolutamente nada. Mas estou curiosa. – A navegadora suspirou enquanto via Robin olhar para a ilha, ansiosa para conhecer mais.

- Acho que vamos ter que ir para lá então de qualquer forma. – Disse derrotada. – Luffy também não vai desistir enquanto não pisar lá mesmo... – Apontou para o capitão que estava pulando animadamente, gritando que finalmente teria uma nova aventura.

- E também vamos ter que abastecer o navio, Luffy fez questão de acabar com mais da metade do nosso suprimento de comida. – Sanji declarou, para aumentar a infelicidade de Nami.

- Certo, mas vamos ver isso amanhã. – Ela bocejou. – Está tarde, vamos todos voltar a dormir.

E assim ficou decidido que no dia seguinte assim que tomassem um bom café da manhã (com o que restara do ataque noturno de Luffy à geladeira), a tripulação iria se organizar e se preparar para aportar na ilha desconhecida.

–X–

O sol brilhava sobre as águas do mar do Novo Mundo ao redor do famoso navio dos piratas do Chapéu de Palha. O dia amanhecera bonito, com o céu limpo de nuvens e o tempo fresco, com a brisa do mar acariciando o casco do Thousand Sunny.

Aos poucos os companheiros foram acordando. Sanji foi o primeiro, vendo novamente o estoque de comida que havia sobrado depois de Luffy invadir a geladeira durante a noite.

Ele olhou o cadeado quebrado, jogado do lado da geladeira. Teria que pedir para Franky lhe arrumar outro, dessa vez, porém mais potente. Quem sabe se tivesse algumas armadilhas ou um alarme se tornasse mais eficaz...

- Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver suas belas deusas adentrando a cozinha, sentando lado a lado na mesa a espera do café da manhã que ia sendo finalizado.

Não havia muita comida, mas o que tinha era suficiente para satisfazer quem tivesse um apetite de um humano normal.

- Ainda estou com fome! Sanji, carne! – Exclamava Luffy, que claro, era o único que tinha um apetite sobre-humano.

- Já disse que não tem! – O loiro respondia nervoso. – Você comeu tudo ontem a noite, esqueceu?

- Ah é... – Luffy sorriu, coçando a cabeça. – Mas ainda estou com fome.

- Problema é seu!

Assim que finalmente as confusões costumeiras da primeira refeição do dia estavam finalizadas, o bando se reuniu no deque do navio, prontos para discutir sobre a ilha que haviam avistado na noite passada.

- Certo, vamos nos dividir em grupos. – Nami foi logo se adiantando, explicando seu plano. – Um grupo vai com Luffy explorar a ilha e tomar conta para que ele não faça nada de errado. O outro grupo vai ficar encarregado de reabastecer o navio com mantimentos, precisamos disso ou vamos morrer de fome até a próxima ilha. E quem sobrar, vai cuidar do navio enquanto os outros não retornam.

Ninguém pareceu contestar, exceto Usopp, que foi dizendo que sua doença de "não-posso-ir-a-ilha" estava atacando novamente. Mas um olhar severo da navegadora foi o suficiente para lhe fazer calar a boca.

Era óbvio que ela também não queria sair e se aventurar em uma ilha completamente desconhecida. Mas não tinha escolha, precisavam restaurar o estoque de comida que seu retardado capitão tinha feito o favor de prejudicar.

Sendo assim, como sempre faziam quando iam escolher os grupos de ir a uma ilha, eles fizeram um sorteio.

Sanji, juntamente com Chopper e Usopp ficara encarregado de buscar os mantimentos. Isto é, se encontrasse algo que pudesse comer naquela ilha que, vista de longe, parecia ser selvagem.

O loiro não gostou muito do fato de ficar separado das únicas mulheres do bando, e deixou ameaças bem claras a Brook e Zoro sobre como deveriam protegê-las acima de tudo. Brook concordou com Sanji, já Zoro apenas o xingou e mandou procurar algo melhor para fazer. Atitude esta que só não gerou uma briga de chutes e espadas graças à intervenção de Nami.

O grupo de exploração que iria com Luffy, era composto por Nami, Zoro, Robin e Brook. Somente a navegadora parecia não estar muito satisfeita com a situação.

- Espero que essa ilha não seja perigosa. – Murmurava ela.

- Não parece ser o tipo de ilha que é habitada. Se for, provavelmente será por animais selvagens. – Disse Zoro ao seu lado, arrumando suas espadas.

- Pode também ter tribos de pessoas canibais. – Robin disse de maneira séria. Zoro concordou um pouco mais empolgado.

- O humor negro de vocês me dá arrepios. – Usopp sibilou, com o corpo tremendo de medo.

- Medo... – Chopper ao seu lado também não estava em uma situação melhor.

Somente Franky ficaria no navio. Ele disse que precisava terminar de arrumar algumas partes do Sunny que foram danificadas devido às várias tempestades, além de criar outro cadeado mais fortificado para a geladeira, atendendo ao pedido de Sanji.

Portanto, com os preparativos feitos e os grupos definidos, eles içaram as velas e se puseram em direção a ilha.

Não demorou muito tempo para alcançá-la. Pelo que viam quando se aproximavam cada vez mais é que realmente parecia uma ilha não habitada, teriam sorte se encontrassem algum vilarejo, mas achavam difícil.

As palavras de Zoro e Robin sobre conter animais selvagens e tribos canibais passava pela mente dos mais medrosos, deixando-os ainda pior ao pensar que poderia realmente ser verdade.

Franky rapidamente guiou o navio até um bom lugar para atracar, lançando a âncora no fundo do mar. Ele desejou boa sorte aos amigos, que prometeram que estariam de volta antes mesmo do sol se pôr.

- Não se esqueçam, Franky estará aqui esperando por nós, então consigam o máximo de comida que puderem e voltem antes de ficar noite. – Nami ia ditando as regras para Sanji, que concordava, dizendo que faria tudo o que sua bela dama falasse.

- Cadê o Luffy? – Robin perguntou, interrompendo Nami por um momento. A navegadora parou de falar, arregalando os olhos, temerosa.

- Ali! – Chopper apontou para o outro lado da praia, onde Luffy corria para a floresta, empolgado.

- Luffy! – Nami gritou, nervosa com o capitão.

- Droga! – Murmurou Zoro, saindo correndo atrás do moreninho, sendo seguido por Nami, Robin e Brook.

E então na beira da praia, os grupos se separaram, cada um para um lado, adentrando a densa floresta que parecia fazer parte de toda a ilha.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo dois.

As árvores eram altas, assim como a grama em volta. O ar era abafado, longe da brisa do mar, tornando o ambiente ainda mais quente. A floresta era escura, com o sol forçando pequenas aberturas entre as copas das árvores e suas longas folhas para poder iluminar o máximo o possível aquele lugar.

Era neste ambiente que dois grupos de piratas se encontravam. Cada qual seguindo um caminho diferente.

- É bom aqueles três idiotas cuidarem bem da Nami-san e da Robin-chan... – Sanji murmurava enquanto andava a passos firmes pela floresta. – Se alguma coisa acontecer eu mato eles...

Chopper e Usopp iam mais atrás, andando mais devagar e olhando atentos a sua volta, esperando que a qualquer momento algo pudesse sair de trás de uma árvore e atacá-los.

Era certo que ambos haviam ficado mais fortes depois dos dois longos anos afastados, mas mesmo assim a personalidade deles não havia mudado. Eles tinham medo, ainda mais do desconhecido. Mas como dizem por aí, é normal um herói sentir medo, o errado é se deixar ser derrotado por ele em situações difíceis, quando precisava enfrentá-lo. E isso, Chopper e Usopp jamais fariam.

- Andem logo seus idiotas! – Sanji gritou para eles, assustando-os. – Vão acabar se perdendo desse jeito.

Os dois aceleraram mais o passo, se juntando ao loiro. Se algo acontecesse, pelo menos Sanji estava lá com eles.

E então eles andaram durante um longo tempo. Quanto eles não saberiam dizer, talvez minutos ou horas.

- Não é possível, não tem nenhuma comida aqui? – Usopp reclamava, já sentindo o estômago roncar de fome.

- Espera. – Chopper disse sério, parando, fazendo seus amigos pararem também. Os outros dois lançaram um olhar interrogativo para ele, mas o pequeno médico se limitou a assumir sua forma de uma rena de quatro patas, para então finalmente dizer: - Estão ouvindo isso?

- O que? – Sanji indagou, com o cenho franzido.

- Parece o som de água... – Murmurou Chopper, andando entre as árvores, forçando a Sanji e Usopp a acompanhá-lo.

À medida que eles iam se aproximando da origem do som, os outros dois piratas também puderam ouvir, e não demorou a encontrarem a fonte. Tratava-se de uma pequena nascente de água doce, escondida em meio às enormes árvores da floresta.

Cada um se sentou próximo a nascente e pegou seu cantil, enchendo-o de água e dando longos goles, depois tornaram a enchê-lo até quase transbordar, e guardaram com cuidado de volta em suas respectivas mochilas.

Depois de ter matado a sede, Sanji molhou seu rosto, se refrescando. Aquela era uma ilha de verão, e o calor dentro da floresta parecia ainda pior, abafado.

Finalmente agora descansados e preparados novamente para outra caminhada, os três se levantaram um pouco mais animados, afinal ao menos haviam encontrado água.

Eles haviam combinado de ir para lá na manhã do dia seguinte, com os preparativos para equipar o navio com mais água. No entanto a prioridade agora era a comida.

Retomaram a caminhada, não demorando muito para encontrar algumas pequenas frutas pelo caminho. Não eram venenosas, logo Sanji constatou, comendo uma e colhendo tantas outras e guardando-as em sua mochila. Usopp e Chopper o imitaram.

Mas eles não queriam se limitar a pegar somente frutas, sabiam que Luffy logo reclamaria da falta de uma boa carne.

Aos poucos a floresta que antes julgavam não ter nada, ia se revelando ser rica tanto em fauna quanto em flora. Encontraram outra nascente e lá fizeram novamente uma pausa rápida, voltando a caminhar com ainda mais vigor.

Não demorou muito para finalmente encontrarem o que procuravam realmente. Animais selvagens surgiram ao longe. Foi Chopper quem os descobriu, seguindo seus cheiros graças ao olfato apurado que possuía.

Usopp atirou neles antes que tivessem a chance de fugir, matando-os com suas plantas carnívoras bizarras.

Quando foram se aproximar para pegar os animais mortos e assim retornar à praia, o trio parou. Mais além dos animais parecia que havia uma espécie de clareira, ao menos era o que eles achavam, vendo de longe.

Ao chegar mais perto, logo viram que a pequena clareira que julgavam, era na verdade imensa e que continha o que pareciam serem os restos de um vilarejo bem antigo. Escombros de casas que estavam tão desgastadas pelo tempo, onde metade delas tinha ruído e a outra metade estava coberta de musgos, embora ainda de pé.

Sanji foi andando mais a frente, ainda absorto em tal cena. Os outros dois foram mais atrás, também admirando tudo ao redor.

Havia uma casa mais próxima que não continha mais porta e toda a parede da frente havia desmoronado há tempos. A grama crescia alta ali, já começando a invadir o interior do local. Interior este que só continha uma enorme quantidade de poeira. Era visível uma cadeira de madeira também, tão velha que seria impossível alguém sentar nela sem esta ceder com o peso.

Usopp assobiou.

- Robin vai gostar disso aqui.

- O que é aquilo ali? – Sanji perguntou mais a frente.

À medida que iam andando, eles puderam avistar bem no meio do que parecia ser uma pequena praça do antigo vilarejo, um amontoado de madeira velha e queimada.

- Uma fogueira. – Sanji murmurou, tocando em um pedaço de madeira preto, sujando sua mão com as cinzas.

- Ah olha isso aqui! – Usopp exclamou, com a voz tremida de medo. Ele apontava para o cume do enorme monte de madeira, onde puderam ver alguns ossos que sobreviveram às chamas da fogueira.

- Ossos! Brook! Brook! – Chopper gritou, correndo de um lado para o outro, desesperado. Até Sanji perder a paciência e berrar para ele deixar de ser imbecil, que aquele claramente não era o Brook.

No entanto isso não fez o medo da rena e de Usopp diminuir.

- Esse lugar é estranho... – Murmurou Sanji, olhando para a fogueira.

Ele se sentiu curioso, queria descobrir o que houve ali. Mas antes precisava relatar ao restante do grupo o que haviam encontrado, certamente Robin também ficaria interessada e saberia descobrir o passado daquele local.

- Então vamos embora – Usopp disse, querendo sair dali o mais rápido o possível, achando aquilo tudo muito assustador.

Sanji por fim concordou, se virando de costas para a fogueira. Não havia o que fazer ali mesmo, afinal.

Enquanto iam se encaminhando para o interior da floresta, um som foi ouvido. Som de passos atrás deles.

Imediatamente os três pararam. Sanji foi o primeiro a se virar, procurando a origem do som.

- Ali! – Chopper gritou, apontando para um vulto pequeno escondido entre as ruínas de uma casa abandonada.

O cozinheiro correu em sua direção, porém antes que conseguisse se aproximar muito, o pequeno ser também correu, fugindo.

- Espera! – Gritou ele, porém de nada adiantou. Logo acabou perdendo-o de vista.

- O que era? – Foi Usopp quem perguntou, ao se aproximar de Sanji que ainda estava arfando um pouco sem fôlego.

- A pergunta é _quem_ era. – Corrigiu-o, olhando para a floresta a sua volta. – Era uma criança.

Logo as perguntas invadiram o ambiente. O que uma criança fazia ali sozinha? Será que haviam mais deles? Será que eram perigosos? Eles não sabiam de nada. Mas de qualquer forma uma coisa era certa: os Chapéus de Palha não estavam sozinhos naquela ilha.

Passada a agitação, eles resolveram voltar para o plano inicial de retornar ao navio para contar aos outros as novidades, e, claro, levar a comida que haviam conseguido naquele dia.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo três.

- Luffy espera! – Gritava Nami, correndo atrás dele, assim como Zoro, Robin e Brook. O moreninho ia mais a frente, andando a passos rápidos em meio aos pulos, sorrindo animado.

Eles já haviam adentrado no interior da floresta há um tempo, perseguindo o capitão hiperativo, sempre preocupados com o que ele poderia fazer, ainda mais em um lugar desconhecido como aquele. Era como uma criança, uma criança cheia de energia e totalmente descontrolada, que poderia atrair confusão onde quer que fosse.

- Ah... Estou com fome... – Finalmente ele havia parado, graças ao seu estômago que havia começado a roncar.

Os outros rapidamente o alcançaram, arfando sem fôlego.

- Idiota! – Nami logo exclamou, batendo forte na cabeça de Luffy que gemeu de dor.

Depois de discutirem sobre a irresponsabilidade do capitão, eles decidiram seguir com a exploração.

A caminhada foi longa, apesar de não virem nada de novo a não serem árvores e mais árvores. Eles fizeram algumas poucas pausas para comer um lanche que Sanji havia preparado para todos antes de saírem. Luffy devorou o dele com facilidade, logo tentando furtar um pouco de comida de seus companheiros, porém sem sucesso.

À medida que andavam, as montanhas que viam ao fundo, bem distante no começo da caminhada, agora iam ganhando forma e tamanho definidos. Eram várias e de tamanhos irregulares, algumas altas e outras nem tanto, mas de alguma forma chamavam a atenção, especialmente de certo capitão.

- Oi, tive uma ideia! – Exclamou ele, parando de andar. Os outros lhe lançaram um olhar duvidoso e temeroso, esperando seu próximo movimento.

Luffy esticou bastante os braços para frente, mirando na montanha mais próxima. Não era a maior, mas estava por cima de todas as árvores da imensa floresta, e para ele isso já bastava. Suas mãos logo agarraram alguma rocha no topo da montanha, e segurando firmemente, o moreninho se deixou ser lançado para lá, seu corpo saindo do chão ao lado dos amigos e indo rapidamente em direção a suas mãos.

Quando os piratas se deram conta, Luffy já estava no topo da montanha, olhando a vista deslumbrante por cima da floresta. E tomando um imenso fôlego, logo ele se pôs a gritar em alto e bom som:

- Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy! O homem que vai se tornar o Rei dos Piratas!

Lá embaixo, no início da montanha, os seus companheiros se encontravam, olhando de forma incrédula aquela cena.

- Bem, se alguém morar nesta ilha, agora já sabe que piratas estão aqui. – Zoro sorriu de uma forma que fez Nami ao seu lado se arrepiar. Nami se assustava as vezes ao ver como ele e Luffy eram dois loucos que nunca tinham medo quando aparecia algum inimigo, por mais forte que ele fosse.

- Zoro-san, cuidado. – Brook disse calmamente, tirando Nami, assim como Zoro, de seus devaneios. O espadachim ficou sem entender até ouvir a voz alarmante de Luffy logo em seguida:

- Zoro, sai da frente! – Tarde demais.

O capitão havia voltado, e calculado mal seu "pouso", caindo com tudo bem em cima de Zoro. Ambos rolaram pelo chão e bateram em uma árvore ali próxima.

- Opa – Sorriu Luffy, se levantando. – Foi mal, Zoro!

- Idiota! – O espadachim se levantara revoltado, gritando com o capitão por ele ser um desastrado e sempre cair logo em cima dele.

- Aquilo é uma caverna? – Robin fitava um ponto além de Nami, fazendo a navegadora se virar. Havia uma pequena fissura em uma das montanhas ali próximas, vista de longe não parecia que era algo como uma caverna, mas a arqueóloga fora em direção a ela mesmo assim, com um ar curioso.

- Onde estão indo? – Brook perguntou, vendo Robin se afastando e Nami indo logo atrás. Zoro, que estava gritando com Luffy, logo parou, com um ar curioso.

- Aparentemente Robin achou uma caverna... – Nami falou alto mais a frente.

- Caverna? Eu quero ver! – Luffy exclamou, passando por Zoro, Brook e Nami, indo se juntar a Robin mais a frente.

A arqueóloga logo alcançou o local. A pequena fissura na montanha na verdade não era tão pequena assim. A morena então entrou na caverna, seguida por Luffy que estava grudado nela ansioso com o que poderia encontrar lá dentro.

Pobre Capitão, sua face tão alegre logo se desfez em uma careta. A caverna era escura do lado de dentro, iluminada fracamente pela luz do sol que invadia a entrada do local.

- Não tem nada aqui! – Disse ele, desanimado.

Porém ao contrário dele, Robin ainda olhava toda a extensão da caverna, curiosa. Passava a mão pela parede rochosa, analisando cuidadosamente, procurando algum resquício de que o local havia sido habitado.

Os outros três logo os alcançaram. Zoro ficou do lado de fora da caverna, ao constatar que não tinha nada que lhe interessava.

- É escuro e não tem nada... Como o interior do meu crânio yohohoho! – A risada solitária de Brook ecoou por toda a extensão da caverna, deixando-a de certo modo assustadora.

- Ah que legal! Faz de novo Brook! – E foi o que bastou para Luffy se animar.

- Fique quieto! – Nami exclamou, cerrando os punhos olhando em direção ao moreninho, que não conteve a risada baixinha quando a voz dela também ecoou pelo local.

Antes que ela pudesse lhe passar outro sermão ou até mesmo bater no capitão, Nami percebeu algo de diferente que chamara sua atenção.

- Ei, o que é aquele brilho lá no fundo? – Ela olhava para as profundezas da caverna, aonde bem distante uma pequena luz avermelhada cortava a imensa escuridão.

Sem esperar pela resposta dos outros, que haviam parado para observar a estranha luz também, Nami foi caminhando de encontro a ela, curiosa. Robin, Brook e Luffy foram atrás dela, até mesmo Zoro, que do lado de fora, ouvindo a voz de Nami, resolvera entrar e seguir os amigos, e assim como eles, estava curioso.

Ao chegar mais perto, o brilho avermelhado se revelou ter vindo de uma espécie de pedra semelhante ao rubi, mas de intensidade mais forte e de certa forma diferente. E não somente isto, a pequena pedra estava presa em um cordão aparentemente de ouro.

- Um colar. – Murmurou Robin logo atrás de Nami, que estava fascinada demais para falar alguma coisa.

- É lindo... – A navegadora suspirou.

- Acho melhor não mexer nele. – Robin disse com um ar pensativo. – Esse colar é diferente... E não sabemos por que foi deixado em um lugar como esse.

Nami, que estava já com a mão erguida para alcançar o objeto, fechou no ar e abaixou o braço um pouco relutante.

- Você tem razão.

- Vamos embora. – Zoro falou ao fundo. – Não tem mais nada aqui e daqui a pouco vai escurecer. – Ele deu a volta, e os outros consentiram em silêncio, também voltando para a entrada da caverna.

- Nami-san, você não vem? – Foi Brook quem notou que Nami ainda não havia se virado, permanecendo a olhar para o colar que continuava em cima de uma pedra de frente a ela.

- Já estou indo. – Respondeu ela, sem se virar. Os outros continuaram a andar e não demorou muito para Nami os alcançar quando já estavam na entrada da caverna.

Como eles haviam andado muito, decidiram que já era hora de voltar para o navio, afinal até chegarem à praia, certamente o sol já estaria indo embora.

Depois de preparar suas coisas e comerem o restante da comida que Sanji havia-lhes preparado, o grupo retomou a caminhada.

O tempo passou e com ele a distância percorrida pelos Chapéus de Palha também. Foi quando o sol estava se pondo por entre as copas das árvores, dando ao céu um bonito tom de alaranjado, que os dois grupos dos piratas se encontraram novamente na praia.

Todos eles estavam bastante cansados, porém satisfeitos com as novidades que encontraram. Combinaram que iriam contar tudo no jantar, assim Franky também ficaria sabendo.

Com isso em mente e os estômagos roncando de fome, eles se dirigiram ao Sunny, sendo calorosamente recebidos por Franky. O ciborgue estava extremamente curioso e foi firme em dizer que da próxima vez também gostaria de explorar a ilha. Ninguém contestou, era justo afinal.

Sanji foi para a cozinha, depois de agradecer o amigo pela invenção de um novo cadeado mais potente para proteger sua geladeira do terrível invasor. O loiro rapidamente preparou uma refeição digna de um rei para seus companheiros, que não hesitaram em comer, com água na boca.

Durante o jantar, Robin e Nami contaram aos amigos as novidades da exploração à ilha, assim como Sanji, Usopp e Chopper relataram o que descobriram do vilarejo abandonado. A arqueóloga, como Sanji previra, ficara particularmente interessada no caso, alegando que gostaria de visitar o local assim que possível.

Porém quando se está distraído à hora passa rapidamente, e finalmente o cansaço estava vencendo a árdua batalha contra os Chapéus de Palha.

Depois do jantar e de um refrescante banho, as duas mulheres do bando já se encontravam no quarto que compartilhavam, se aprontando para dormir.

Nami vestia uma camisola bem confortável e fresquinha devido ao tempo um pouco quente, enquanto isso Robin folheava um pequeno livro em suas mãos.

- Robin, eu preciso confessar uma coisa... – A navegadora começou, olhando para a morena através do espelho da penteadeira.

- Você pegou o colar, não é? – Robin arqueou o cenho, olhando com divertimento para a amiga.

- Bem... Ah você sabe que eu não consigo resistir, Robin! – Disse ela. – É tão brilhante e certamente deve valer uma fortuna!

A arqueóloga riu, vendo a face da outra se iluminar ao imaginar na quantidade de berries que poderia ganhar.

- Bem, se não aconteceu nada até agora por causa disso, provavelmente eu não tinha com o que me preocupar então. – A morena disse, se levantando.

Nami assentiu de leve, aliviada por não ter acontecido nada, embora ainda não entendesse por que um colar tão bonito como aquele fora deixado em uma caverna abandonada.

- Você vai ler? – Perguntou quando viu Robin passar por ela, indo em direção à porta do quarto, com um livro em sua mão.

- Sim, estou um pouco sem sono. – Disse, em seguida desejando uma boa noite para a amiga e saindo do quarto.

Assim que Robin saiu, Nami olhou seu reflexo no espelho, com um ar pensativo. Depois abriu a pequena gaveta do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e retirou de lá o colar que havia pegado.

Sua luz ainda brilhava intensamente, tal como antes na caverna.

Nami voltou para frente do espelho, ainda com o objeto em mãos. E olhando novamente seu reflexo, ergueu o colar, colocando-o em seu pescoço. Ele encaixou com perfeição, a pedra avermelhada caindo delicadamente pouco acima de seu busto. Admirou-se pelo espelho, ainda fascinada.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo quatro.

_Ela estava andando por entre as árvores da floresta. O tempo era fresco, e o céu de um azul tão limpo de nuvens que traziam um clima de certa forma pacífico àquele lugar. Pacífico e bonito._

_Nami não sabia por que estava ali. Não sabia nem como havia parado ali, ainda mais vestindo só uma mísera camisola. Mas estranhamente ela não se importava com aquele fato, apenas olhava para tudo com um ar curioso._

_Aquele lugar era estranhamente familiar._

_- Ei volte aqui! – Ela se assustou com uma voz masculina tão próxima de si. Deu um pequeno pulo, olhando para o dono da voz._

_Era um homem de porte algo, olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros. Ela não o conhecia. E estranhou ele estar tão próximo de si e não se dar conta da presença dela._

_- Tente me pegar – Outra voz invadiu o local. Uma voz feminina._

_A mulher de cabelos castanhos estava mais distante e olhava com um ar de divertimento para o homem praticamente ao lado de Nami._

_Ela também não havia notado a presença da navegadora, que já estava começando a ficar confusa com a situação._

_Logo a mulher se virou de costas para eles e começou a correr, rindo abertamente. O homem logo se moveu, indo atrás dela, esboçando um pequeno sorriso em sua face._

_- Masumi!_

–X–

Nami acordou cedo naquele dia. A luz do sol iluminava parcialmente o quarto que dividia com Robin, escapulindo por entre as cortinas entreabertas.

A ruiva se espreguiçou sonolentamente, dando um longo bocejo em seguida. Sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço e só aí que se deu conta de que havia dormido com o colar que havia furtado na caverna no dia anterior.

Sem tirar do pescoço, ergueu a pedra avermelhada com suas mãos, fitando-a com um ar curioso. Queria saber do que era feita, já que nenhuma pedra preciosa que conhecia se igualava a beleza e intensidade daquela que estava carregando. Mas principalmente: queria saber se era realmente valiosa como aparentava. Quem sabe poderia conseguir uma boa quantia de berries por ela na próxima ilha.

Mas de repente a ideia de se livrar daquele colar estranhamente fascinante não a agradou muito. Simplesmente só de imaginar se desfazendo dele lhe causou uma sensação ruim, como se desfazer de algo querido e de grande valor pessoal. Era errado. Ela queria ficar com ele.

Nami balançou a cabeça, espantando tais pensamentos. Se levantou cuidadosamente e foi para a frente do espelho da penteadeira, penteando seus cabelos e prendendo-os em um frouxo rabo de cavalo.

Olhou de esguelha para a cama de Robin. Estava bagunçada, como se alguém estivesse deitado lá. Nami não vira quando a amiga voltara para o quarto naquela noite, assim como nem ao menos notou quando a morena se levantou.

Desviou o olhar para o guarda roupa, tirando de lá uma blusinha branca, justa e sem manga, e um curto short jeans. Uma roupa simples para começar um dia não tão simples e possivelmente cheio de dores de cabeça. A navegadora se vestiu rapidamente, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama para calçar as costumeiras sandálias de tiras que tanto gostava.

- Bom dia. – Uma voz estranha, porém com um toque familiar, invadiu o ambiente.

- Robin? - Nami se levantou, intrigada, olhando para a origem da voz. Provavelmente ela deveria continuar sentada, pois ao ver a amiga, sentiu suas pernas ficarem leves, tamanha a surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e antes que tivesse controle sobre si, já tinha soltado um belo grito.

- V-v-v-você virou uma criança! – Gaguejou ela depois, ainda assustada.

Robin imediatamente se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho, parando ao ver que não o alcançava devido a pouca altura. Ela fez uma expressão assustada, assim como Nami, erguendo seus curtos bracinhos e fitando-os, tentando entender porque aquilo havia acontecido consigo.

- Como? – Indagou ela em tom de voz baixo, ainda claramente surpresa.

Antes que Nami pudesse responder, porém, uma batida na porta do quarto atraiu a atenção das duas.

- Nami-san, temos um problema. – Fora Brook quem estava parado diante da porta assim que a navegadora a abriu.

- Oi Brook, me põe no chão! - Uma voz acima dele fez Nami erguer a cabeça e ver uma versão mais nova de Luffy apoiada nas costas do esqueleto, puxando sua grande cabeleira.

Ela suspirou fundo, ainda sem acreditar muito que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Então acho que temos mais de um problema. – Ela abriu mais a porta do quarto, e uma Robin criança logo pôde ser avistada pelos outros. – Vamos nos reunir na cozinha, lá veremos o que podemos fazer... – Suspirou, se sentindo um tanto quanto perdida.

–X–

As duas finalmente saíram do quarto. Nami arranjara para Robin uma pequena blusinha, que com o tamanho da morena, acabara se tornando um vestido. Por hora era melhor do que nada.

Elas caminharam até a cozinha e pararam na entrada ao ver a confusão que estava sendo gerada no interior do local.

Luffy gritava a plenos pulmões, dizendo que queria carne. Ele ainda estava em cima de Brook, o esqueleto exclamava com raiva dizendo para o menininho parar de puxar tanto o seu belo afro, enquanto isso Franky e Usopp tentavam a todo custo tirar o pequeno Capitão das costas do amigo. Não estava sendo uma tarefa nada fácil.

Foi Sanji quem viu as duas mulheres paradas à porta da cozinha. Obviamente ele já sabia do acontecido a Robin também, Brook havia lhe contado.

Logo o loiro foi recepcioná-las, porém desta vez sem aquele costumeiro ar galanteador. Ele estava com uma expressão um pouco séria em sua face, deixando nítida sua preocupação perante a situação.

E assim que as duas ocuparam seus lugares a mesa, um grito foi ouvido no deque do navio.

Chopper.

O grupo que estava na cozinha rapidamente largou seus afazeres e correu para o deque, todos já em posição de batalha, preparados para algum possível ataque.

Mas o que aconteceu não foi nada disso.

- O Zoro encolheu, o Zoro encolheu! – O médico gritava, apontando para o pequeno espadachim que olhava para ele com raiva e constrangimento, sua face completamente corada.

Mas claro que tudo tinha que ficar pior para o pequeno marimo.

- Olha só quem está pequeno! – Sanji logo explodiu em uma enorme gargalhada, seus olhos lacrimejando e quase ajoelhando no chão sem conseguir se conter.

- Pois fique sabendo que mesmo criança eu ainda te dou uma surra! – Zoro exclamou, claramente irritado.

- Como é que é? – Isso foi o suficiente para o cozinheiro parar de rir e se voltar com um ar raivoso contra seu eterno rival.

Enquanto os dois não paravam de brigar, os outros ainda olhavam para Zoro, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Chopper choramingou nos pequenos braços de Robin.

- Já não basta Robin e Luffy, Zoro também virou uma criança! – Exclamou Usopp. – Estaremos perdidos no Novo Mundo se eles não voltarem ao normal!


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo cinco.

O dia passara rápido e completamente agitado no Sunny depois do ocorrido com Luffy, Zoro e Robin. Nami tentava planejar alguma coisa, encontrar alguma solução para o problema gerado, mas com um Luffy mais hiperativo que o normal, a tarefa se tornou completamente impossível, e a navegadora mais irritada do que nunca.

Chopper tentou acalmá-la, dizendo que iria pesquisar em seus livros de medicina se a causa para seus amigos ficarem crianças não poderia ter sido algum tipo de doença.

A pequena rena se trancou na biblioteca do navio a maior parte do dia, e quando finalmente saiu de lá, alegou que não havia encontrado nada relativo ao que os amigos estavam passando. Porém, ainda com um rastro de esperança de poder solucionar aquilo tudo, Chopper, assumindo seu lado profissional, disse que precisaria colher amostras de sangue das três crianças, para poder examinar melhor e assim descobrir alguma coisa.

Infelizmente isso somente gerou ainda mais confusão.

Obviamente Robin havia aceitado a ideia sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, acompanhando Chopper a sua sala. Contudo, ela não era o problema, e sim Zoro e Luffy. O espadachim recusou de imediato, se mostrando extremamente relutante... até Sanji rir dizendo que ele estava com medo de agulha.

O maior problema mesmo fora Luffy. O moreninho era considerado hiperativo e extremamente animado quando grande, mas ninguém imaginava que ele como criança ficaria ainda pior.

Se a situação não fosse alarmante, talvez Usopp e Chopper até se divertissem junto com o pequeno Capitão. Mas este momento não era para diversão.

Portanto, com um Luffy daquele jeito, se tornara praticamente impossível a tarefa de colher seu sangue.

Seus companheiros gastaram boa parte do tempo tentando fazer com que ele ficasse quieto, para assim Chopper realizar seu trabalho. Mas foi sem sucesso.

Por fim, desistindo de suas tentativas com Luffy, o médico se trancou em sua sala a fim de examinar o sangue de Robin e Zoro.

Foi no jantar que ele saiu de sua sala, se encontrando com todos na cozinha e dando a notícia.

- Não consegui encontrar nada! – Exclamou, chateado. – Procurei por qualquer tipo de anomalia, mas está tudo normal!

- Tudo bem Chopper. – Nami logo o consolou, dizendo que ele fez um bom trabalho, mas dessa vez nem o elogio fora capaz de animá-lo.

- Eu acho que já sei qual é o problema. – A navegadora disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

Todos já estavam em volta da mesa, desfrutando do belíssimo jantar que Sanji havia preparado.

- Eu peguei o colar que estava na caverna ontem. E a Robin tinha razão, se ele foi deixado lá daquele jeito, foi por um motivo... Provavelmente esse. – Ela retirou do bolso o pequeno colar dourado, atraindo a atenção dos amigos. – Eu acho que não devia ter tirado de lá... – Suspirou, guardando o objeto.

- Mas se essa for a causa do problema... Por que afetou só os três? – Sanji logo perguntou. Anteriormente Nami e Robin haviam contado para o bando que todos entraram na caverna e viram o colar. Era estranho só três dos cinco que foram na incursão, terem sido afetados.

- Eu andei pensando nisso, e provavelmente Nami só não foi transformada em criança assim como nós, pois ela que estava com o colar. Talvez só afetasse quem estivesse ao redor na hora dela tirá-lo da caverna. – Robin tomou a palavra, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

- Mas se é assim, por que Brook está normal?

- Porque ele já morreu... – Foi Franky quem respondeu, compreendendo a lógica da arqueóloga. – Faz sentido.

- Ah sim... Ei, isso foi muito rude! – Exclamou Brook, nada satisfeito assim que entendeu as palavras do ciborgue.

- Vamos comer. Já está noite, não vamos poder fazer nada hoje, amanhã vemos isso. – Nami disse... ou ordenou. Os outros assentiram em silêncio, terminando o jantar.

Não demorou muito para todos terminarem suas refeições. Sanji havia feito o jantar um pouco mais cedo naquele dia, aparentemente atendendo a um pedido de Nami. De todo modo, diferente de como eram acostumados, naquela noite não foram todos dormir imediatamente após o jantar.

Depois de um tempo, um pequeno Zoro se encontrava próximo à porta da cozinha, com o ouvido colado na mesma, tentando extrair um pouco da conversa que acontecia do outro lado.

Ele ficara irritado por o tratarem como criança. Mesmo que ele fosse uma agora. Ainda assim não era certo.

E assim que Nami os obrigara a dormir – bem mais cedo que o normal – ele havia se levantado e ido descobrir o que os companheiros estavam planejando.

Sabia que eles ainda estavam discutindo o que deveriam fazer.

- Então vamos explorar de novo amanhã? – Usopp perguntava.

- Dessa vez eu vou com vocês. – A voz de Franky por trás da porta estava determinada, ele não queria ser deixado para trás de novo.

- Alguém vai ter que ficar para cuidar deles. – Esta era Nami. Zoro fez uma careta ao ouvir o que ela acabara de falar. Quem eles pensam que são para deixá-lo de fora?

- Não vamos levar eles?

- Eles são crianças agora, pode ser perigoso... – Dizia a navegadora, com um ar pensativo.

Ele não queria ouvir mais.

- Quem eles pensam que são? – Bufou o espadachim, se virando para ir embora.

O que ele não esperava é encontrar Robin bem atrás dele.

Ficou assustado por não ter percebido sua presença antes, já que a morena estava relativamente perto.

Tão perto que foi impossível os dois não colidirem assim que Zoro havia se virado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Zoro perguntou ainda mantendo o tom de voz baixo, com medo dos amigos do outro lado da porta escutarem.

Ele massageava a testa, assim como Robin.

- Poderia perguntar o mesmo. – Ela sorriu, arqueando o cenho.

Era estranho para o espadachim vê-la criança. Todo aquele ar de importância e principalmente beleza que ela continha tinham dado lugar a algo mais infantil e inocente. Mas ainda assim irritante.

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu não muito educadamente, com as bochechas avermelhadas, desviando da arqueóloga e logo sumindo de vista.

No entanto, Zoro não havia ido para o quarto dos meninos. Saindo da porta da cozinha, o pirata passou pelo deque do navio, subindo as escadas para o ninho da gávea.

Ele tinha o costume de pegar a vigia da noite ali, mas dessa vez se viu livre do trabalho, graças ao pequeno fator de que agora era uma criança.

Zoro olhou o local em que passava a maior parte do tempo no navio. Ali havia vários pesos exageradamente grandes deixados cuidadosamente próximos à parede.

Ele se aproximou de um dos pesos em que geralmente treinava arduamente, e deixando suas espadas em cima do amplo sofá ali ao lado, tentou erguê-lo. E como esperado, para sua decepção, nem mesmo conseguiu movê-lo do lugar.

Uma das coisas que Zoro sempre se orgulhava e tentava aprimorar cada vez mais era a sua força. E quando se tornou criança, sabia que havia sido o mais prejudicado em relação aos seus poderes. Luffy e Robin ao menos tinham a akuma no mi, já ele, mal conseguia segurar suas espadas, que se tornaram relativamente grandes, o deixando desajeitado, e agora nem mesmo os pesos que costumava levantar, conseguia mais.

Estava fraco. E incapaz. E ele odiava com todas as forças se sentir assim.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo seis.

No dia seguinte, Nami, Franky e Chopper já estavam cada um com suas respectivas mochilas as costas (contendo cada uma um pequeno lanche que Sanji havia preparado), de pé no deque do Sunny, olhando para a enorme ilha logo à frente.

Dentre os três que iam partir nessa nova incursão, somente o ciborgue parecia realmente animado. Nami fazia uma careta insatisfeita e sua mente vagava até o colar que estava em seu bolso. Já Chopper, sua face era de claro desagrado, deixando expressado seu temor ainda existente em relação àquele lugar misterioso.

Os três piratas decidiram explorar novamente a ilha, como combinado na noite anterior. E não demorou muito para descerem do navio e caminharem pela praia de areia cristalina até adentrar o interior da densa floresta.

Precisavam encontrar algo que ajudasse a recuperar a idade de Luffy, Zoro e Robin antes que realmente fosse tarde demais. E para a infelicidade de todos, eles sabiam que a situação só estava piorando.

Concluíram isso logo após amanhecer o dia. Os homens acordaram com um Luffy praticamente aos berros perguntando quem eram eles e o que estava fazendo ali naquele "estranho navio".

- Quem são vocês? – Indagava ele bem alto. Apesar de tudo, não havia medo em seus olhos, estava somente confuso. Bastante confuso.

- Luffy, você não se lembra da gente? – Usopp perguntou, fitando o amigo, assustado.

- Não! Quem é você narigudo? – Porém antes que Usopp tivesse a chance de responder, outra coisa chamou a atenção do moreninho. Ou melhor, outra pessoa. – Ah um guaxinim!

- Eu sou uma rena! Uma rena! – Exclamou Chopper irritado do outro lado do quarto.

- Ele fala! Ei, quer ser meu amigo? – Os olhos de Luffy brilhavam olhando para o pequeno médico.

- Eu já sou seu amigo!

- Já? – Franziu o cenho. – Mas eu não me lembro de você... Ah, tudo bem! – Abriu um largo sorriso, feliz por ter conquistado um amigo tão diferente assim.

Os companheiros ficaram assustados ao constatar que não fora só Luffy o afetado. Robin também despertara cedo, interrogando a todos onde ela estava. E não demorou muito para descobrirem que Zoro também estava na mesma situação.

A memória dos três membros da tripulação fora completamente apagada. Eles foram incapazes de reconhecer qualquer um dos Chapéus de Palha ali presentes, muito menos se lembrar das aventuras vividas por eles.

- Isso não é nada, nada bom! – Usopp dizia o tempo todo. Ele, Sanji e Brook haviam ficado encarregados de permanecer no navio enquanto os outros iriam explorar a ilha.

Para todos os fins, seriam as "babás" dos agora pequenos amigos. Não que Robin em si fosse um problema, mas Zoro e Luffy, com suas memórias apagadas, conseguiam se tornar insuportáveis, cada um de sua própria maneira.

Zoro não queria estar perto de nenhum deles, dizendo que eram estranhos demais. Comprara briga mais vezes do que se podia contar com o pervertido cozinheiro, que estava para lá de irritado com a versão criança do eterno rival. Sem dúvida para Sanji, Zoro mais velho era mais suportável, fácil de aturar.

Já Luffy, ah, esse era um caso especial. Se antes, com sua memória intacta, ele já conseguia ser hiperativo ao extremo, agora estava ainda pior. Ele berrava perguntas sobre onde estava Ace e um tal de Sabo que ninguém sabia quem era. E apesar de já ter ouvido mais de mil vezes a resposta, não se cansava de perguntar de novo. Vez ou outra indagava sobre Shanks também. E quando finalmente cessava as perguntas, era hora de atormentar Chopper e Brook, ainda fascinado com um animal e uma caveira falantes.

Sanji, o mais responsável que sobrara no navio no momento, tentava manter a ordem como podia. Embora não estivesse tendo muito sucesso.

- Luffy, eu não sou um cavalo! - Com a insistência do moreninho, Chopper havia se transformado para sua forma _walk point_, seu modo andante, com as quatro patas no chão, aparentando mais como uma verdadeira rena.

Vendo tal transformação, Luffy se empolgara e subira em cima do médico, gritando para ele correr por toda a extensão do Sunny, enquanto agarrava seus chifres.

Brook tentava tirá-lo de lá, e logo Sanji também estava no meio para ajudar.

Era uma verdadeira confusão. E o loiro logo se viu desejando que sua preciosa Nami-san retornasse logo, só ela sabia como manter a ordem com aquele pequeno Capitão.

Enquanto os homens tentavam tirar Luffy de cima de Chopper, Robin aproveitou-se da distração.

Ela se sentia completamente perdida desde a hora em que despertara naquele estranho quarto, com uma mulher que se dizia navegadora bem na cama ao seu lado.

Cansada de tudo aquilo e vendo aquela estranha ilha que nem sabia o nome bem a frente do navio, a pequena morena não pensara duas vezes.

Ela queria saber que lugar era aquele, onde estava e quem eram aquelas pessoas estranhas.

Foi pensando nisso que pegou uma pequena mochila no quarto em que acordara e colocara um ou dois livros lá dentro, junto com um pequeno bloquinho de anotações e uma garrafa d'água.

Andou passo a passo pelo deque do navio, atravessando-o cautelosamente, com medo de ser notada.

Viu o menino de cabelos verdes (que mais tarde descobrira que se chamava Zoro) praticamente deitado no chão ali perto, dormindo calmamente.

- Aonde você vai? – Logo ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, encostado no mastro do Sunny. As três espadas estavam postas cuidadosamente ao seu lado no chão gramado.

Droga. E Robin jurava que ele estava dormindo.

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu a morena de maneira curta. Ela continuou então a caminhar para o parapeito do navio, e com um movimento curto e algumas palavras proferidas, vários pares de mãos brotaram para fora do Sunny, formando uma espécie de escada para a menina descer.

- Então eu vou com você. – Zoro se limitou a dizer, se pondo rapidamente de pé, pegando as espadas do chão.

Robin pareceu um pouco surpresa e não muito feliz.

- Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta. – Sorriu o menino de maneira presunçosa.

Ela olhou-o e por fim assentiu silenciosamente. Até que aquele garoto era interessante.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo sete.

- E então, para que lado nós vamos? – Franky perguntou assim que ele, Nami e Chopper pisaram na areia cristalina da praia.

Nami suspirou olhando ao redor.

- Não acho que seria prudente voltarmos à caverna que fui ontem com os outros... – A brisa do mar brincava com seus cabelos alaranjados fazendo-os correr soltos por suas costas. – Tenho medo de ir até lá e acabar acontecendo o mesmo que aconteceu com eles à vocês. Não quero os dois como crianças também. Já temos problemas o suficiente na cabeça.

- Eu achei que a causa disso tudo era o colar, não a caverna.

- E provavelmente deve ser, mas... Não quero correr risco desnecessário. Não sabemos de nada ao certo. – Respondeu ela ao ciborgue.

Depois de uma breve discussão sobre qual rumo deveriam seguir, decidiram que Chopper guiaria os dois amigos à pequena vila em ruínas que encontrara com Sanji e Usopp anteriormente.

O médico, estufando o peito com aquela importante missão que lhe foi passada, levou-os para floresta adentro.

A caminhada do trio foi silenciosa. Cada qual com uma preocupação em comum à mente. Temiam não encontrar nada que pudesse ajudar seus amigos, e o que menos queriam ver é três dos piratas mais importantes da tripulação como crianças sem memória.

Logo eles passaram pela pequena nascente de água que Chopper havia encontrado na primeira vez que explorara a ilha. Em comum acordo, todos se sentaram a beira da nascente para descansarem um pouco e se refrescarem antes de retomar a caminhada. Não faltava muito mais, mas como já haviam andado bastante em meio ao calor intenso, estavam bem cansados.

Ficaram por ali alguns minutos, e logo depois de Nami beber um longo gole de água, se levantou com a mochila nas costas, decretando que a pausa havia se encerrado.

Ninguém protestou, e Chopper rapidamente voltou a mostrar-lhes o caminho.

Não faltava muito, de modo que logo a mata se abriu em uma enorme clareira, revelando o que antigamente era uma vila, onde agora só existiam destroços.

Nami e Franky foram vagando ao redor das construções em ruínas, olhando tudo ao redor, curiosos.

Chopper deixou que eles prosseguissem mais a frente. Ele já havia visto aquele cenário antes e não tinha agora o mesmo ar de surpresa que seus amigos.

Ele parou um pouco para descansar enquanto os amigos exploravam. Abriu sua mochilinha azul e retirou de lá uma pequena garrafa d'água, bebendo um grande gole.

Estava muito quente, e Chopper odiava aquele tempo. Era nestes momentos que sentia mais saudade de sua terra natal.

Sua mente vagava no passado, na época em que Doctorine lhe ensinava a arte da medicina, quando ele viu algo estranho em meio às ruínas do que outrora fora possivelmente uma casa.

Os devaneios foram cortados e Chopper se levantara com cautela, fitando o ponto onde parecia haver uma sombra de alguém.

Era uma silhueta pequena, e imediatamente a rena se lembrou da criança que havia visto com Sanji e Usopp anteriormente, e que havia escapado por pouco do cozinheiro.

Eles estavam em busca de respostas para a confusão que estava acontecendo no navio, e eis ali uma ótima oportunidade de conseguir alguma coisa.

Foi pensando nisso que Chopper se transformou em sua forma walk point, depositando as quatro patas no chão e avançando de maneira rápida em direção às árvores onde a criança estava escondida.

- Chopper, o que aconteceu? – Nami exclamou surpresa e com seu clima tact em mãos.

- Ali! Uma criança! – Gritou em resposta sem desacelerar e muito menos olhar para trás onde Nami e Franky estavam.

Dessa vez ele não iria deixá-lo escapar. Era a única chance que tinham no momento de conseguir respostas, não poderia perdê-lo.

Quando finalmente Chopper estava quase ao encalço do garoto, uma mão metálica e familiar cruzou seu campo de visão e se lançou contra o corpo do pequeno menino.

- Franky! – Exclamou Chopper empolgado. Ele sempre achava as técnicas do ciborgue geniais.

Logo ele e Nami alcançaram a rena.

- Me solta! – Berrou o pequeno. Ele tinha uma aparência suja e seus cabelos castanhos estavam desgrenhados.

Ele continuava se remexendo na tentativa de se libertar de Franky que agora o segurava firmemente no alto com suas mãos robóticas já fixas em seu corpo novamente. O ciborgue não sabia o que fazer ao certo, não queria machucar a criança.

Nami se aproximou dele à passos lentos, ainda com o clima tact sendo segurado firmemente por uma de suas mãos.

Ela lançou um olhar nada amigável ao garoto, o que fez até Chopper se encolher ligeiramente atrás de Franky. Nami sabia ser assustadora.

- Você não vai sair a menos que nos ajude. – Disse ela de maneira séria, fitando-o.

- O que você quer? Eu não sei nada!

- Tem mais alguém nessa ilha com você? – O menino não respondeu, mostrando a língua para ela. – Foi você e seus amiguinhos que transformaram metade dos meus companheiros em crianças? – Resolveu ir direto ao ponto, cansada.

Mas ainda assim o garotinho continuou firme com seus lábios cerrados.

Nami suspirou com certa raiva, apertando com mais força o clima tact.

- Ouça, se não responder nada o Franky aqui vai acabar com você! – Apontou para o amigo. – Ele é um ciborgue que já matou várias pessoas, sabia disso?

- Eu sou? – Franky perguntou, não gostando muito daquilo, mas ao notar o olhar que Nami lhe deu, resolveu cooperar. Exibiu um sorriso perverso para o menino que ainda estava em suas mãos e sentiu-o tremer assustado.

- Ah tá bom! Não fomos nós que fizemos isso com seus amigos! – Finalmente exclamou, emburrado. – Não temos nada haver com isso!

- Nós? Então tem mais pessoas aqui. – Nami sorriu ao concluir o que o menino falara. Já era um avanço, afinal. Ele, por outro lado, não ficou nada satisfeito.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Você nasceu aqui? Existe alguma vila nessa ilha?

- Não. – Falou, fazendo uma careta. – Eu não sei, eu não me lembro de como vim parar aqui...

- Você também foi transformado em criança? – Dessa vez foi Chopper quem perguntou. Aparentemente os Chapéus de Palha não tinham sido os primeiros a passarem por aquela confusão.

O menino não respondeu, mas dessa vez nem mesmo Nami insistiu. Ela suspirou, desmontando seu clima tact em três partes e guardando-o em um cinto preso ao short que trajava.

Ela sentiu algo escorregando por seu bolso direto ao chão. O colar. Rapidamente se agachou para pegá-lo e guardá-lo em seu devido lugar novamente.

- Ouça, precisamos conversar com o resto de vocês, quem sabe alguém possa-

- Não! Me solta! Saiam daqui! Saiam daqui! – O garotinho berrava e se remexia como um louco nos braços de Franky. Nami se assustou com a mudança repentina de comportamento, até notar que ele olhava fixamente para o colar, agora nas mãos da navegadora.

E antes que pudessem fazer ou dizer mais alguma coisa para quem sabe acalmá-lo, ele finalmente conseguira se desprender de Franky, caindo no chão e correndo desesperadamente para fora da clareira, indo para a densa floresta e desaparecendo de vista.

Franky tentou chamá-lo, gritando, mas estavam sobressaltados demais para até mesmo sair correndo atrás da criança.

- O que aconteceu? – Chopper perguntou, ainda confuso.

- Não sei ao certo, mas... assim que ele viu o colar, ficou louco. – Balbuciou Nami, olhando o objeto ainda em suas mãos, de forma curiosa.

- Como se estivesse com medo. – Franky quem completou. Ele fitava as árvores ao redor, mas não havia nenhum sinal do garoto. – Ei Nami, acho melhor a gente se livrar disso.

- É... acho que tem razão.


End file.
